If you only knew
by Oneturtledove
Summary: What happens when Mulder is in close proximity to the Scully Clan for 2 WHOLE DAYS?
1. Bill

Disclaimer: They are not mine. If they were the show would still be on the air and William would be a really early recruit into the FBI. There's a reason I don't write for reals.

Spoilers: Not exactly sure where this fits, somewhere before 2F/1S...

A/N: I have really wanted to write something from Bill's point of view for a long time. I even started a few, but I haven't felt they were to the point that I could post them. This one started out only mentioning Bill, but I suddenly realized I could make this his story... at least the first chapter.

* * *

It was a rare treat when the family was together for an extended period of time. With me in California, Charlie in Texas, and mom and Dana both on the east coast, it was hard for all of us to meet up. This year though, we'd managed to make some time at the end of January. All the remaining Scullys would be together, and we were going to try to cram in birthday celebrations for mom and Dana and Matthew while we were there. Of course, a birthday for mom or Dana meant that Fox Mulder would be there. And being their birthdays, I had promised Tara that I wouldn't cause a scene. So far, I was doing pretty good. I'd greeted him politely when he and Dana came through the door, and we'd even managed to have a decent conversation about baseball. If it wasn't for all the crap Dana went through with him, I might have even liked the guy.

Halfway through dessert, his cell phone rang, and he'd excused himself to the other room. When he didn't return in about 3 minutes, Dana went looking for him. Then when she didn't come back after a moment, I went looking for her. I could hear them talking in the front hallway, and I quickly ducked out of sight.

"So you're just going to leave? Why?"

"I can't discuss this right now," he said, almost apologetically. Yeah, you'd better be apologizing, buddy.

"Why, Mulder?"

"Because. We can talk about it later, but right now you have your family in the other room."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Mulder, last I heard, we were partners. I know you've made it a habit to ditch me in the past, but you're not going to do it anymore. You promised."

His voice lowered and I had to strain to hear what he was saying.

"Listen to me. I would take you, but your whole family is here and you never get to see them." I guess I could give him points for that. "Besides, you wouldn't want to go anyway."

"Give it to me."

"What?"

"Your phone. Give it to me right now."

I had never heard my sister talk to Mulder that way. I knew she had it in her, but she always talked to him with respect. That was the tone one would use when talking to a disobedient child, and I actually cringed for the guy.

"Why?"

"You know exactly why, Fox Mulder."

Sweet mercy, she sounded like mom.

He sighed and there was a silence. I assumed she was looking to see who had called him.

"Diana," she said finally. I had never heard such defeat in her voice. "Where are you meeting her?"

"Reflecting pool."

"Fine," she said softly. "Go ahead Mulder. I don't care anymore."

"Don't do that."

"I can't compete with her like this anymore. I'm done."

Done? Score one for the Scully clan!

"What are you talking about?"

"I never wanted to give you an ultimatum, Mulder, but it's me or her. Only one of us can be your partner."

This was too good to be true.

"You."

"Do you pick me all the time, or are you just doing it to save face?"

I almost laughed at that one.

"If you really pick me, you won't go."

There was another long pause and I almost came out of my hiding place to punch the man. Did he really have to decide?

"Can I at least tell you what's going on?"

"Fine."

"She claims to have information about the chip in your neck. I don't know if it's true, or what the information might be-"

"Or why she would want to do anything to help me."

"Okay, or that. But I would like to know what this information is, so that you and I can figure out together what to do with it. I'll go and be back in an hour."

"Why can't I go with you?"

"You know why. Besides, your family would miss you, and I really don't need another thing stacked against me."

"You mean Bill? He's a jerk."

"He's not a jerk. He loves you. He wants you to be safe. That's his job, you know."

Well, at least he understood that.

"I don't like it."

"I'd rather have him hate me than have him not care about you."

"That's true. Alright, Mulder. Get out of here. I'll see you in a while."

"I'll be in touch and we'll talk more about it later, I promise."

"Be safe alright?" Her words were muffled, and I imagined them hugging each other. "I don't want to visit you in the hospital tonight."

"Don't worry, I'm armed."

There was a moment of quiet and I heard him leave. I was about to come out and confront her when I heard the distinct beep of a cell phone.

"Hey Byers, it's me. Turn off the machines... Listen, Mulder just got a call... Yes, it was her. He's meeting her at the reflecting pool. Can you guys hack into their security cameras and just keep an eye on things? ... Yeah, well you'd be paranoid too if you understood this woman's loose grasp on reality.... Just call me if anything looks suspicious or if he leaves with her, or if she even breathes wrong, okay? ... I appreciate that Byers, and I definitely agree... Thanks for doing this, I know you feel like you're betraying him, but you're not.... Yeah, I'll be fine. And tell Frohike to quit making obscene comments in the background. They're not even clever.... Thanks, Byers. Bye."

She hung up the phone and found me eavesdropping around the corner.

"Bill."

"Who's this woman? You really seem to hate her."

"His old partner. I don't trust her. He does."

"Simple as that?"

"Simple as I'm willing to admit."

"You're jealous."

"Bill..."

"You think she's going to steal him from you. Well, she's not. She might try, but he loves you, no matter how much I hate that."

"I know you hate it. But he really is good to me, Bill. He cares about me and he's there for me."

"I know that."

"And I'm not in danger as often as you think I am. He protects me, even when I don't think I need it."

"I'm still getting over the fact that you let him protect you and take care of you."

"What are you trying to say, Bill?"

I chuckled at her defensive posture.

"Nothing bad, Dana. I just mean that you're so self-sufficient that you don't really need anyone. And you let your guard down for him. I've never seen you do that before."

"He's my partner. I have to do that."

"He's just your partner?"

"Yes, Bill."

"Coulda fooled me. You sounded like a disgruntled wife back there."

She grinned a little, and I could swear she was pleased with herself.

"We're just partners, Bill. Partners and best friends."

"And soul mates?"

"You sound like Tara. But without all the romantic connotations, yeah, we probably are."

I chuckled and hugged her.

"As long as you're happy and safe, I guess that's all I can ask for. I still hate the guy, probably always will, and I don't trust him either. But you know him better than I do, and you seem to have him under control. You've got spies, I gather?"

"They're actually his friends, but they like me better. There's been a lot that's happened in the last year and some of the things he's done make him out to be a bigger jerk than he actually is. A lot of times I misunderstand things he does, but his heart is in the right place even when his blinders are on."

"I'm trying to like him, Danes. I just worry. But you won't have to hear it anymore."

"Okay. Now not a word of this conversation to anyone. Got it?"

"Got it."

We walked back into the dining room and she made her excuses for Mulder. Mom looked a little suspicious that she wasn't telling the truth, but no one said another word about it.


	2. Dana

A/N: Yay, more first person! I hate writing like this because I am really bad at English (I blame it on public school and taking the English CLEP test in college) and bad grammar rears its head mostly when I write in first person. But I am trying to challenge myself and become more well rounded. So it's either this or eat lots of cookies. And I don't like cookies all that much. Anyway, this story isn't going to just be from Bill's POV anymore.  


* * *

I was surprised at Bill. Not only had he been outwardly polite, he'd even talked to me about the whole situation without raising his voice or giving me the endless litany of all the things I've done wrong in my life. I was so pleased with him, I wanted to buy him a new car, or get him season tickets for his favorite team.

We sat down at the table again, our desserts almost melted. I made a brief excuse for Mulder and mom gave me a pointed look, but I ignored it.

The conversation around the table floated from one familiar topic to the next, and I sat back, silent for the most part, thinking about how much I'd missed this. When I was a girl, this had been normal. Every evening after dinner, Ahab would make sure we all stayed at the table, for at least half an hour. And we talked. About anything we wanted to talk about, and sometimes, when a certain older sister had read your diary, even things we didn't want to talk about. The last time we had sat and talked like this, I was just getting ready to go to med school. Such a long time ago.

My thoughts eventually drifted to Mulder, as they often did, and I quickly checked my phone for the time, and to see if the Gunmen had called. Nothing. While it made me feel slightly better, the idea of Mulder alone with Fowley was enough to send chills down my spine. I didn't trust her as far as I could throw her, and the truth was that I probably couldn't throw her that far.

It was about that time I noticed that everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, not knowing what else to say. For some reason, this made them all burst into laughter. I knew what was coming.

"Dana the daydreamer," Charlie teased. "How can a mind so rational be so caught up in the irrational?"

"It's the only thing that keeps such a rational mind sane," Bill answered.

"I wouldn't jump right to sane, Bill. I mean, this is Dana we're talking about."

"Shut up," I retorted, tossing my napkin at him. Charlie could tease me mercilessly, and a napkin to the face was probably the worst he would get.

"Kids, stop reverting," mom warned, standing up from the table. "Go in the other room and do something constructive."

We obeyed her diligently, knowing that excuses, even offers to help her clean up would be met with pig eyes and a rigid finger in the direction of the living room.

We sat down on the couches and Charlie immediately pulled a deck of cards from the coffee table.

"Slap Jack, Danes?"

I lifted my eyebrow.

"Remember what happened last time?"

"I remember you taking the word slap to a new and painful level."

"Right."

"Okay, how about Speed."

"Fine, if you can keep up."

He snorted and laid the correct number of cards down, then dealt us each a hand.

"So what's really up with your partner?" he began.

"Nothing. He just had to leave for a bit. He'll be back."

"That's not what I meant, Dana and you know it."

I sighed and glanced quickly around the room. Bill and Tara were playing with Matthew and were surely going to put him to bed soon. Charlie's kids had long since left the company of the adults for the basement with the Nintendo in it. Michelle was in the kitchen helping mom.

"Okay, but only because you're my favorite little brother. What do you want to know?"

"I already know, Dana. I'm just not sure you do."

"Excuse me?"

"Answer this question. When was the last time you brought anyone to a family gathering?"

He had me there.

"A very long time ago."

"I believe you were 18 and basically engaged to the little-"

"Charles Franklin."

I sounded like mom.

"Well anyway, you know what I'm saying."

"Yes, I know what you are incorrectly assuming."

"You're in love with him."

I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing outright.

"I am not in love with him. He's my best friend, Charlie. Mom was the one that requested for him to be here anyway."

"And you wouldn't have wanted him here otherwise?"

My eyes met his and I saw the challenge.

"I wanted him here too."

"And I bet when he comes back, your eyes are going to light up and you're going to smile, even if it's only for a split second."

"Sometimes I really hate you, little brother."

"I know, but eventually you give me a swirly and get over it."

I laughed and we continued our card game in silence. This affection I felt for Mulder had been getting easier to accept, even during this time when our partnership was on the rocks. It wasn't hard to admit that I cared about him. It wasn't even hard to admit that I loved him. But to say it out loud was a little much. And to admit it to my little brother, who knows me better than even Mulder does sometimes, well, that was just adding insult to injury.

"So what are you going to do if he starts dating someone else? Are you going to throw yourself at his feet and tell him how you feel?"

"I am not the type to throw myself at anyone's feet, Charlie and you know it."

"Okay, but how would you react in a situation like that."

"I wouldn't. There wouldn't be anything for me to say."

"You wouldn't be jealous?"

"I wouldn't have anything to be jealous of."

"Dana, how much do you weigh?"

"Excuse me?"

"I need to know what size straight jacket to get you because you're obviously delusional."

"I am not delusional."

"You would be spewing jealousy if he so much as glanced at another woman. Mom has told me enough about his old partner and your feelings towards her. Believe me, you would turn green."

"Charlie, it's not like that. He's free to date whoever he wants to date."

"Just not her."

"No, not her. She broke his heart once before and is ready and willing to do it again. I hate her."

"But what if he started dating someone that you actually liked?"

"There's no one good enough for him."

"Pretend there was. And he started dating her. Your relationship with him would change, would it not?"

"No, it wouldn't."

"Really? Because if Michelle saw me acting with another woman the way you act with him, she would have me in divorce court in 20 minutes."

"What? How do we act?"

"You picked lint off of his shirt, Dana."

"Well..."

"And you kept eating off his plate and you let him have the rest of your potatoes. You whisper at each other, he drives your car, he rubs your back without knowing he's doing it. I've been around the two of you enough to know how you work in tandem without speaking. You let him open doors for you and hold your chair out and help you into your coat. I've seen you fix his tie. Mom says he fills your car with gas. When someone walks into a room where the two of you are, it's like they just walked in on something they shouldn't have. I have never seen two people more effortlessly connected in my life. You two should be studied. That said, if another person were to enter into the picture, by way of either one of you, that chemistry and connection you two have would cease to exist as you know it. I'm not saying that it would disappear, but you would definitely miss what you have."

I didn't say anything for a long time, for the simple reason that nothing I could think of could honestly refute his points. Charlie has never been wrong about anything, ever. He's been the advice giver and shoulder to cry on my whole life, more than mom or Missy ever was.

"Ok, you're right. So what do I do when that happens? I mean, he's going to fall in love eventually. It's probably going to be some leggy blonde."

"You hate her already and she's just fictional."

I ignored that comment.

"So how do you propose I keep my friendship and partnership with him intact, but allow him to be happy with her at the same time?"

"I don't."

"You don't what?"

"I don't propose anything. Because it can't go both ways. What the two of you have is deeper that what any romantic couple would ever have, no offense to my wife. Your connection with him is always going to be stronger that any connection he could forge with anyone else."

"Why?"

"Because. Chances are, he's not going to be saving her life or getting his life saved by her every other week. He's not going to feel like she's all he has in the world. You're always going to occupy that top spot in his life, unless he willingly moves you to number 2. And I don't think he would do that. At the end of the day, you're his world."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because I'm really smart."

"Or really dumb."

"Either way," he said with a shrug. I smiled as the front door opened and the subject of our conversation stepped through.

"Mulder, you're back already."

I knew I hadn't been able to keep the smile off of my face, and I knew Charlie was checking for lights in my eyes, but I didn't care. No matter how mad I was at him, there was nothing like seeing Mulder come into the room. It was the closest to home that I ever felt.


	3. Charlie

A/N: I love getting reviews, but my stories seem to loose people's attention after 3 or 4 chapters. Oh well, at least I enjoy it. Right? This is short, and I really wanted to do more with Charlie (including marrying him), but I'm tired and the chapter kind of came to an end on its own.

* * *

"Mulder, you're back already," Dana said with a smile. I totally have her pegged. She could hide her enthusiasm from Bill, and maybe from mom, but never from me. And by the look on his face, she can't hide if from Mulder either.

"Yeah, didn't take as long as I thought," he replied, taking his coat off and hanging it on the hook by the door. He walked over and sat down next to her and she turned towards him as if he was bringing her the most important news in the world. I had a feeling she listened like that even when he was reading off his grocery list.

"So, what's the scoop?" she asked. I busied myself with gathering up the cards and shuffling them, pretending not to hear the conversation.

"She didn't tell me much more than we already knew, but she said in the next few weeks you might feel a pull again."

She nodded and closed her eyes. I have no idea what this revelation meant, but apparently she took it kind of hard.

"Just let me know if you feel anything, okay? You'll probably be fine though."

"Alright."

She glanced up at him and smiled.

"You have snow in your hair," she announced, reaching up to brush it off of him. "Is it coming down hard?"

"Not too bad, but it's picking up."

"Should we head out?"

"No, we'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I don't want us to get stuck on the side of the road like we did last year."

"We won't. I promise."

The look that they gave each other was so sappy I almost gagged on it. Dana doesn't look at people like that. But at least it was a guy who is worthy of her affections.

"Okay Danes, you owe me," Bill said, coming into the room with a board game tucked up under his arm.

"Owe you what?"

"A game of Scrabble. No medical jargon. Remember?"

"I'm still going to win."

"And I get Charlie on my team."

"That's not going to help you much."

"Hey!"

"Charlie, face it. Your contribution is normally to make words past tense. Adding 'ed' to the end of a word does not rack up that many points."

"A few is better than none, Dana."

She rolled her eyes as Bill set up the game.

"No Latin either, Danes."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not English," I retorted.

"It must be getting late; I can't even think of a response for that."

"This is going to be like fish in a barrel," Bill commented, rubbing his hands together. The rivalry between him and Dana went back as far as anyone can remember. It seemed that it was always Bill and Missy against me and Dana. To be quite honest, Dana and I were much better at pulling pranks than our older counterparts. One weekend, the two of us were forced to go with mom and dad to a family reunion while Bill and Missy stayed home for work. Right before leaving, Dana and I poured a huge amount of concentrated soap into the toilet tank. We weren't there to see their faces when said tank spewed bubbles all over the floor after a flush, but we couldn't look at each other without laughing for that whole weekend. Activity like that bonds siblings. And you can't really get out of it.

Despite being on Bill's team, I mostly just sat back and watched the two of them play. Bill could make long words with low value letters while Dana was the master of finding uses for 'x' and 'z'. Bill was losing by a lot and when all he could do was add an 'e' to the end of 'mate', claiming that it was one that was mated with, Dana declared game over.

"It's really coming down out there," Mom commented, glancing through the curtains. "About 2 inches or so already."

I didn't miss the look Dana gave Mulder.

"Two inches in 45 minutes, Mulder? We'd better get out of here before you start with your Donner Party jokes."

"Why don't you two just stay here tonight?" Mom asked, in what I thought was a very obvious move. It's not a secret that she wants Dana and Mulder to be together.

"Mom, this house is full to the brim. We'll just drive slow."

"Not if you're driving," Mulder muttered. She sent a quick slap to his stomach, but I had to agree with the man. Dana channels Mario Andretti when she's behind the wheel.

"If the house is already full, what's two more? We can juggle people around and you two can share your room. I know you keep overnight bags in your trunk anyway, and you're all out of excuses."

Dana sighed and looked at Mulder. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, you two have got me cornered, and I don't know who to argue with here."

She sighed again. She probably sighs a lot.

"Do you have any objections to staying here?"

"Well... if we're sharing a room, then yes I have objections. You snore."

"I. DO. NOT," she exclaimed, shocked.

"Yes, you do."

"Mulder, no I don't! Why would you even say something like that?"

"For the look on your face when I said it."

Finally, Dana has met her match.

She gave him the most terrifying look I have ever seen from her, but he didn't even flinch. The stare down lasted about 3 seconds, but that was all any of us needed. If her heart wasn't in love with this guy, her brain sure was.

"Okay mom, we'll stay. But Mulder is sleeping on a couch."

"You know I don't let anyone sleep on couches in this house, Dana Katherine."

"Fine," she said, turning to Mulder. "But I'm warning you right now, if you even let a finger come over to my side of the bed, you will receive a swift kick in a place you do not want it. Deal?"

"Deal."

They actually shook on it.

My big sister is in love. Why it isn't obvious to her, I'll never know.


	4. Mulder

Scully and I have shared hotel rooms before. We even had to share a bed once. We were fighting that week, and she had PMS. It was not the most pleasant experience in the world but despite that, I survived. But sharing a room at her mother's house, with both of her brothers in the vicinity was an adventure that I wasn't sure I was prepared for. I saw the look on Bill's face when Maggie suggested that we share a room. He wasn't happy, but he wasn't going to say anything. I went outside and retrieved our overnight bags from the car and took my time walking back into the house.

I was going to have to play my cards carefully tonight. Scully and I were on friendly terms, but I knew that one wrong move could send us reeling in the wrong direction. She needed to be affirmed as my partner and friend, but I couldn't be obvious about it. It certainly wasn't going to be easy, but nothing in our lives ever is. Fortunately this translates to never being boring either.

I braced myself and entered the house again, hearing her rare giggle almost as soon as I opened the door. She was sitting on the loveseat, her legs tucked underneath her, one finger twirling a strand of hair. I wanted nothing more than to join her on the couch, pull her into my arms and kiss her forehead, but I am much too smart for that. If it was just the two of us in the room, I might have risked it.

"It was either a Great Dane or a baby giraffe because it came up to her chin," Charlie was saying. "And she walked by every night, even when it was 20 degrees outside. I can't believe you don't remember her, mom."

"She was the same woman that used to walk her bird in the summer. Remember we'd have the windows open and about 8:30 every morning we'd hear "Mighty hot out, mighty hot!" And there she'd be, walking that bird as if it was the most normal thing in the world."

Maggie laughed.

"I remember the parrot, but I don't remember the dog."

"Well they say the mind is the first thing to go."

Maggie just rolled her eyes.

"Do you remember Old Bob at least?" Scully asked.

"How could I forget the 90 year old man that mowed the lawn in his underwear and black socks? I'm not that old, Dana."

"His underwear and black socks?" I asked, sitting down next to Scully. She shifted a little, and I noticed it was a shift towards me. Maybe this would be easier than I thought.

"Yep. He only did it twice that we know of, which I am forever grateful for, but we sure had a great laugh about it."

"We had a pretty good collection of eclectic neighbors over the years," Bill chuckled. "There was the family that never mowed their lawn. They'd just come out with a weed whacker once a year. What was their name?"

"The Stankey's," Scully answered. "I remember because I though their last name was Stinky until I was about 12. Of course that wasn't far to go for a joke."

"And we teased that kid of theirs mercilessly," Charlie added.

"Peter, whose butt crack was always showing, even when he was standing up."

"Yeah, but we took care of that problem, didn't we, Dana?"

For a second, I saw what I would classify as Scully's Panic Face.

"Charlie, we swore we would never tell anyone about that."

"But we're adults now. Mom can't ground us for this. You should tell the story. I think Mulder should know what you're capable of."

She turned and looked at me and I raised my eyebrows.

"Forewarned is forearmed."

"Alright. But this does not ever get discussed again. It was funny at the time, but now that I have grown up, I am pretty ashamed that I ever did something so mean to this poor kid who just needed to pull his pants up every once in a while."

"Dana, am I going to regret hearing this story?"

"It wasn't my most shining moment, mom."

"Don't leave anything out."

"Okay. This was back when we still took the bus to and from school. It was a little less than an hour each way, and Peter Stankey always sat in front of us, and he would lean against the seat in front of him, giving Charlie and I a pretty good view. Now usually we would wad up paper and have contests to see who could throw the most paper balls in his pants. I was taking home ec at the time though and I happened to have some craft glue in my backpack. Charlie thought it would be a grand idea to... how do I say this?"

"Close the butt crack show for good," Charlie supplied.

"Yeah, I guess. I didn't want to do it at first, but he dared me, so I squirted a bunch of glue down Peter's pants."

She was blushing, half from embarrassment, and half from trying to restrain her laughter. I couldn't believe that she had actually done something so mean, much less that she was telling the story now. I wanted to laugh so badly, and I held it in for as long as I could before it sprung forth in a loud guffaw. Bill and Maggie took that as their cues too, both exploding with laughter.

"What happened?" I finally managed to ask.

"Peter bought a belt," she replied, finally letting a giggle out.

"Did he know it was you?"

"I doubt it. He never said anything and we never got in trouble for it."

"I can't believe you would do that."

"I was a bully back then," she admitted. "I just never got caught."

"Dipping hair in inkwells?"

"That, or letting loose 50 mice in the school gym during girls volleyball practice."

I had never been so shocked in my life.

"Dana Scully, I never knew you."

"Neither did I!" Maggie exclaimed. "I thought you were my most well behaved kid."

"Sorry to disappoint you mom, but if you knew all the crap I did back then, you would have had a heart attack."

"How did you manage to not get caught?"

"No one would ever in their wildest dreams suspect a Scully kid not named Melissa to ever do anything even close to being wrong. We were golden children. It didn't matter what state we were living in or how long we had been there, every adult for 20 miles around seemed to know that we were harmless. Plus, I'm pretty. No one wants to believe that the pretty girl did anything wrong."

"So why don't you use those feminine wiles more often?" I asked. As soon as the words were out of my mouth I knew it was a mistake.

"I do. Just not when you're in the room."

Whew, close call.

"Ever used those feminine wiles to get out of a ticket?" Bill asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I still have never been pulled over."

"With the way you drive, sis? And the small animals that you've run over?"

"They should know not to walk in the middle of the road."

"But you didn't even pull over to check if that cat was okay."

"Charlie, first of all, that was a long time ago. Second, I was doing 60 when I hit it. The cat was dead. And I went out there the next day and found the family and apologized."

"I guess you did all you could then," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"I did! I felt bad enough about it. You don't have to rub it in."

"You're my sister. I have to rub everything in."

I could see the tiniest bit of a blush starting up her cheeks. My hero instinct took over.

"So maybe she drives a little bit on the defensive side, but let me tell you, when you're trying to escape from a death-ray, you want someone with those skills in the driver's seat."

She scoffed, but the split second glance in my direction conveyed gratitude.

"A death-ray?" Charlie asked.

"It was not a death-ray."

"Yes it was. It was a ray of explosives that caused death. Death-ray."

"Mulder, it was rigged."

"It was not! How did she even know we were coming? And how do you explain it happening in places where she had no resources to rig it? And how do you rig something like that? She didn't own a space station or anything."

I could not believe we were debating a case in front of her family.

"Obviously, you did not read my report."

"Obviously, you did not pay attention during the case."

She sighed.

"I just want you all to know that this is the kind of crap I have to put up with on a daily basis," she muttered, mostly to Bill and Charlie, as Maggie was used to this kind of after-dinner discussion.

"Not daily. You have those days that you don't talk to me."

She sighed, her frustration becoming a source of much amusement to both of her brothers.

"Mulder, I swear."

That was all it took. I know that tone of voice well enough to shut up before she retaliated in a way that I definitely would not enjoy.

I just watched her after that, as she fended off her brothers' teasing and dished out some of her own. I love when she's happy and relaxed like this. She looks younger. It's almost like she can forget all the crap that has happened since she joined the FBI, and be a normal woman for once.

I always say that I couldn't love her more (okay, I don't say it out loud), but at times like this, I think I do. Or maybe it's just that I fall in love with the other side of her. Either way, nights like this stick in my memory, and I wouldn't change them for anything.

* * *

A/N: Ha, I just discovered that I cannot write as Mulder. I used to be so good at it. Ack.


	5. Scully

A/N: I forgot about this story. Totally forgot about it. Ah well...

* * *

_My hand brushes against something cool and I open my eyes to find myself asleep at a desk. I don't remember exactly what events led up to me sleeping at work, but that is the least of my worries. Something is wrong. I can feel it in every fiber of my body. I feel cold and stifled._

_There is a loud knock on the door, and I look up as the door swings open to reveal a shadow._

_"We're here for him," it says, coming into the room. It brings an icy chill and I shiver._

_"Who?"_

_"Him. We need him."_

_"But-"_

_"He's ours now."_

_I stand up from the desk as the shadow flits around the room finally stopping at Mulder's desk. The shadow grabs him by the arm and pulls him away._

_"What are you doing!? Where are you taking him?"_

_"Away."_

_"No! Mulder!"_

_Mulder just allows the shadow to take him away. I run to follow them, but the door slams in my face. I beat at it with my fists and try to open it, but I am locked in._

_"Mulder! Mulder, help me!"_

_I pound against the door still, my tears becoming sobs and using up the last of my energy. I can hear him on the other side of the door, screaming in agony as they torture him. I fight against the door as hard as I can, hearing his screams getting louder. _

_"NO! Leave him alone! Mulder!"_

_Suddenly all is silent. _

_"Mulder?"_

_The door opens and the shadow is standing there again, shapeless and colder than before._

_"We're done," it announces, pulling a lifeless Mulder to me and dropping his body at my feet. _

_"NO!" I scream, collapsing onto the floor next to Mulder's body. I shake him as hard as I can yelling his name, trying to bring some life back to him. "Mulder, please," I sob, holding his face in my hands. "Please, don't leave me."_

_He makes no response, and grows so cold I cannot touch him anymore. There is nothing to be done._

_"Mulder no!" I wail. I am aware of someone shaking me, calling my name. The hands are warm, the voice soft._

_"Scully? Scully, stop this."

* * *

  
_

I opened my eyes and found Mulder, one hand wrapped around my wrists, the other gently checking my pulse. The relief I felt at that moment could not be described by any words that I have ever heard. I threw myself against him, needing the warmth and the strength that I always find when his arms are around me.

"It's alright, Scully. It was just a dream."

He pulled me closer while I cried, his arms tightening as if I would slip away.

"I have you, Scully. Nothing can get you."

"They got you," I managed to choke out through the tears. "I couldn't get to you."

"It's not real, Scully."

That only made me cry harder and he pulled me into his lap, tucking me under his chin.

"It's alright, sweetheart. I'm right here. I'm not leaving."

I let myself cry for a long time. I didn't care that I was showing emotion, I didn't care that this whole spectacle had probably woken everyone else up. I just couldn't let him leave me, and I knew he wouldn't leave me if I was crying. I needed his kisses, I needed the comfort of him tucking me back into bed and settling down beside me. I needed the simple ritual. He had done this for me so many times in the past, when we were away on a case and the images were just too much. I needed the familiarity now more than ever.

He was rocking us slowly, his lips in my hair humming and shushing me, much like a mother to her newborn child.

"Please," I said softly as one of his hands found its way to the small of my back. His fingers splayed out there and he dipped his face closer to mine, kissing my tears away.

"I'm here," he said softly. "I have you. You're safe. I'm not leaving."

Maybe they were platitudes or maybe they had been said so many times they had become rehearsed phrases, uttered when nothing else could be said. I didn't really care. They calmed me, returned my frantic heart to normal and stopped my tears.

His soft kisses made their way from my cheeks to my eyes, the tip of my nose, my temples, my ears and back to my forehead.

"I love you," he murmured, his lips still on my skin. I let my body go slack in his arms and I could feel him smile against my forehead.

"Better?" he asked, his hand still rubbing my back. I nodded a little and he gently eased me back into bed. He tucked the blankets tightly around me then lay down and took my hand. Our fingers laced together automatically, as if the years of nightmares followed by comfort had instilled in them a need for each other.

"Tell me about it?"

I shook my head.

"Not right now."

"You were calling for me. What happened?"

He always pressed me like this, and I always let him. I don't know why and I don't really want to know either.

"Someone, something. It took you and hurt you and killed you. I tried to get to you but I couldn't. I tried to save you, but you were already gone."

"I'm right here, sweetheart," he whispered, pulling me a little closer.

"I know you are right now, but someday you won't be. And I hate being reminded of that."

"I do too. But it's not going to happen today and it's not going to happen tomorrow, so don't think about it. Okay?"

I nodded as his hand slipped from mine and glided around my waist to his spot on my back, while his lips came down on my forehead again. This moment was completeness and security and contentment. It was love. Our little dance was so practiced and intimate, one would think it was being performed by an old married couple, not two friends. Two friends who rely on each other for everything, even when they don't get along, even when trust is questioned, even when there is not much faith to be found.

"I probably woke everyone up."

"No, it's okay."

"But-"

"Your brothers and I were the only ones still awake and no one else seems to have been disturbed."

"You were actually interacting with Bill?"

He smiled a little.

"You didn't tell me he liked the Knicks too."

I smiled back at him as he left one last kiss on my forehead.

"Go to sleep Scully," he whispered against my ear. "I'll hold you."

I nodded and closed my eyes. Sleep was coming fast and the last thing I felt was his hand on my back and his lips on mine.

"I love you too," I managed to mumble, just before sleep washed over me and I was carried into a much more peaceful dreamland.


	6. Maggie

A/N: Sorry it took me soooo long to update. I forgot about this story, ran out of steam, hated this story, blah blah blah. Then I reread the reviews and felt guilty... so I had to update.

* * *

I woke up just after 7 to an eerily quiet house. Normally my house is quiet, but with my whole family there, I expected it to be at least slightly noisy. I stood from the bed and found my grandchildren and their mothers outside in the backyard. That explained the quiet, but I was still curious as to why my rowdy children weren't already wreaking havoc on my house. I love having the three of them together, but sometimes the teasing and childish antics get out of hand.

I showered and dressed quickly and headed down the stairs to make breakfast. What I found was my daughter and her partner already in the kitchen. They were still in their pajamas, and Dana had flour on the end of her nose. She was half giggling, half glaring at Fox, who looked for all the world like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Mulder, I swear. Your maturity level drops more and more every day."

"And your tolerance for it increases exponentially. I thank you for that."

"You'll send me to an early grave."

"As long as I can go with you."

"You can't. Death is going to be my only escape."

"Don't joke."

"Sorry. Will you get the sugar off the top shelf?"

He obliged and I leaned against the doorframe, making sure I was just out of sight. I rarely get a chance to watch them interact like this, and I had been curious.

"You know you should ask Santa for an extra two inches or something for Christmas."

"And you should ask him for a cup."

It shouldn't have surprised me that my daughter would say something like that, but it really did. I have never known Dana to be less than reserved around people who aren't family. I suppose Fox is closer to her than anyone now though.

"Here's your sugar, sugar."

She rolled her eyes and he chuckled.

"What else do you need me to do? I can make bacon or something."

"I guess, but don't burn it. You know how I hate burnt bacon."

"The fake gagging was a dead giveaway."

"Well, sometimes you're slow. I just had to check."

He chuckled and reached for the old radio I keep on the top of the fridge. He turned it up, and Marvin Gaye and Tammy Terrell began to sing. If my kids knew that I knew the artist and title of this song they would probably fall over. They were so young when it came out, but they just can't believe that their own mom ever listened to music.

Fox took Dana's hand and spun her around the room and she giggled.

"Mulder," she said, rolling her eyes.

I will never understand why they call each other by their last names, even after all these years. At least Fox calls her by her first name when they're with the family.

"Come on, live a little!"

She shook her head and he spun her out again and they stumbled into the counter.

"Ouch. Mulder!"

"You stepped on my foot."

"You were the one who wanted to dance before I've had a cup of coffee."

He just shrugged and moved back to the stove while she sighed.

"Mulder..."

"What?"

"I don't know."

He laughed and pulled her into a hug. I have never seen her smile the way she was smiling as he tucked her under his chin. She was truly happy. Blissfully, joyfully happy. There is nothing a mother wants more than to see each of her children like this. I would be grateful forever to Fox Mulder for putting that happiness in my daughter's heart.

My husband and I had been married for 34 years when he died, and we never had a bond like Dana has with Fox. Having children and living together had given us one kind of bond, but whatever Fox and Dana have is foreign to me. They function as one unit, effortlessly. I fluctuate between being jealous and admiring it, but this morning I was simply enjoying observation.

I had always worried about Dana when she was growing up. She never seemed to make close friends, and when she did, it ended with her being hurt. I was afraid that she would never find a companion, that one person to rely on, to share things with, to love. Dana would be fine on her own, but no matter how independent someone is, they still need that one person.

As I watched him wipe the flour from the end of her nose and kiss her forehead, I knew. Dana had found that one person, and she would be okay.


	7. Bill Again

A/N: I love Bill... then I hate him. Kind of like that Celine Dion/ Luciano Pavarotti song. Last chapter!

* * *

Despite the snow on the ground and the fun the kids were having making forts in the basement, mom suggested that we all go to a movie. The theatre is not far from her house, so she figured a short car ride would be okay. We all knew better than to argue with her, so after half an hour spent bundling and strapping in each kid, we were ready to go. We ended up having to take two cars. When I suggested that Mulder sit in the front with me, he looked over at Dana like he wasn't quite sure what to do. She just smirked and climbed into the back seat of the mini-van. He shot a glare in her direction, then buckled himself into the passenger's seat.

We drove in silence to the theatre, and I could tell he was uncomfortable. I had to give him props for not cowering in the corner, or just refusing to come with Dana at all. I might not like him, but at least I could respect parts of his character. Especially when he caught mom when she slipped on the ice in the parking lot. I guess chivalry is only mostly dead.

I pretended not to notice that he was holding Dana's hand as we stood in line for tickets. She was smiling and when he leaned down to whisper something to her, she wacked him on the arm. He just laughed and she rolled her eyes. I pretended to be more interested in helping Tara with Matthew than I was with watching them. _A fascinating mechanism_ mom had once called them. I'm still not sure if that was a compliment, or her way of saying that she didn't get them either.

We all bought tickets and went into the theatre. Charlie's kids begged for concessions and after much debate, we all got in line. It was moving rather slow, and I peeked around the people in front of me to see what the hold up was.

And a hold-up is precisely what it was. A disheveled man was standing at the counter, presumably holding a gun, and leaning close to the high-schooler, who looked scared out of her mind. Mulder noticed what was going on about the same time I did, and he exchanged a glance with Dana.

"Packin'?" he asked. In another situation, I might have hit him for asking such a thing.

Dana shook her head.

"You?"

"Just the one," he answered, motioning down to his foot. She didn't look even half as surprised as I was when he took the gun from the ankle strap and handed it to her. They were quiet for a moment before she nodded and he moved closer to the front of the line. Dana waited a moment, then snuck the other way. I was pretty sure I knew what was going to happen, and I wasn't sure if I should help them, or if standing there was a better option.

As it turned out, I couldn't move.

The man at the counter was getting agitated, and my sister with the impeccable timing chose that moment to make her presence known.

"FBI, freeze!" she commanded, aiming her gun at the man. I think everyone in the room froze at her command. The man turned around and aimed his gun right back at her, and all the color drained from mom's face.

"Put the gun down," Dana said, taking a step towards him.

"You!" he hollered back. I glanced around for Mulder. Where was he?

"Put the gun down or I will shoot you."

"You men in black are all the same. Shoot now, take names later!"

What did he want her to do, ask him his mother's maiden name before she shot him?

"I won't have to shoot you if you put your gun down. Your choice."

She almost sounded bored with the whole thing.

The man faltered for a moment, the gun shaking in his hand. I saw Mulder out of the corner of my eye and in a split second, he rushed the man, knocking him to the floor, but not before the gun went off. I couldn't see the scuffle that ensued, but I was aware of Charlie grabbing my arm and pulling me towards it. Mulder had pinned the man to the ground, and had managed to get the gun out of his hand. Charlie kicked it further out of the way, then helped to hold the man down, while I just stood there.

I, William Andrew Scully Jr. am a big, huge chicken.

It was a moment before Dana came over. She was just hanging up her cell phone.

"Police are on their way. You didn't happen to have cuffs with you?"

Mulder smirked.

"That was a joke, wasn't it?"

She grinned, and that's when all three of us noticed the blood on her shoulder.

"Dana! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a graze," she said, looking down at it non-chalantly. Mulder's face turned a little grey. I could tell he wanted to check the wound out for himself, but he was busy with a now raving lunatic.

"Dana, why don't you sit down?"

"I'm okay, Bill. It's really not that bad."

Her voice shook just slightly, and I could see Mulder about to protest, but she shot him a look. He shot one back, and she sighed.

"Okay, I'll sit down."

I grabbed a chair from the small café across the room and brought it back to her. She accepted it, looking pretty disgruntled just for being asked to sit down. But that's my little sister for you.

The police arrived just moments later and cuffed the man who was laying on the floor. He was hauled outside to a squad car, while several officers took statements from witnesses. It seemed like a flurry of activity, and it wasn't long before I lost my family. I was alerted to their location by Matthew's cry. They were all standing in a group by the door. I caught Tara's eye and she smiled at me, then motioned over my shoulder.

Mulder was crouched in front of Dana, and I couldn't tell what they were talking about. They seemed to be arguing, but Dana smiled a little as Mulder brushed a strand of hair from her face. He said something to her, his face serious. She nodded and took his hand, standing up from the chair. They made their way towards us, and mom gave them a watery smile.

"Dana, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Doesn't even need stitches."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. It's nothing, I promise."

"Can we get out of here?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, they're done with us. Mulder and I have to write a report later, but we can go ahead and go home," Dana answered as Mulder helped her slip into her coat. She winced just a little as it went over her left arm and he quietly apologized. I noticed that he moved to her other side and took her hand as we all went out to the cars.

* * *

After the hectic events of the day, we were all exhausted. We ended up just sitting around the house, watching TV and playing board games. Mom talked Mulder and Dana into staying another night, and they didn't really put up much of a fight. I noticed that he kept his eye on her most of the day, and even managed to keep tabs on her when she was in the other room. Maybe it was because I had just witnessed my sister in the line of fire, or maybe my patience was running out, but for some reason, I was starting to get annoyed with him.

I know my argument against him is weak, but I hate to see Dana go through all the things she does with him. It grates on my nerves when he's around. If she's going to be his partner, then that's fine. But that doesn't mean he has to be around her every waking moment.

I had made exactly three snide comments at him before Dana cleared her throat, and in no uncertain terms invited me into the other room. I felt the same as I had when mom would catch me doing something wrong. Only this time the conversation wasn't going to end with tears, hugs, and cookies.

"Bill, I thought we had this talk already."

"We did."

"Then what's the problem? You were fine with him last night."

"He shouldn't be here, Dana! He puts you in danger at work, and that's enough. He doesn't need to do it on your off time too."

"I can't believe you!" she shouted. To be honest, I couldn't believe me either.

"Dana-"

"No. If you only knew, Bill! He didn't cause that to happen today. Did you ever stop to think what would happen if he wasn't there? I'll tell you. I wouldn't have been the only one that was shot. And I'm not just saying that, Bill. The last time I worked with someone other than him, I ended up in the hospital, shot by my supposed partner. That's what happens when Mulder isn't there. He might not be able to prevent what happens, but at least he softens the blow."

"Fine. Let him do that in the line of duty. Don't bring that life here, around your family. He's your partner, Dana, he has no place in your outside life."

"Yes he does, Bill."

"Why?"

"Because! Because he's my best friend. Because I'm in love with him."

She looked as shocked as I felt that she finally admitted it. For as loudly as she said it, I knew Mulder had heard. Dad and Missy had probably heard beyond the grave.

Dana just stared at me, her eyes wide.

I stared back.

"You're in love with him?"

"I... I guess so... no, I'm not."

"Dana."

"Yeah."

The look on her face was enough to make me forget what I had been mad about in the first place. She looked peaceful, for the first time in her life.

I couldn't help drawing her into my arms and chuckling a little.

"I would apologize for making you admit it this way, but the expression on your face is just too priceless."

She giggled, her face turning red.

"I never expected this."

"What?"

"Admitting it. To you of all people."

She stepped out of my arms and I smiled.

"I'm pretty sure he heard all that. Want me to send him in here?"

"No, he already knows."

"He does?"

"He's known for a long time."

"And you haven't done anything about it because?"

"Work. You."

"Me?"

"I didn't want you to hate him more than you already did, so I didn't pursue it."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I kind of understand."

* * *

It was around midnight when I came downstairs for a drink of milk. Heartburn plagues me whenever I eat mom's enchiladas, but they're worth it.

I found Dana and Mulder on the couch in the family room. He was changing the bandage on her arm and talking to her softly while she smiled. He finished quickly and sat back against the cushions. She snuggled up next to him and he smiled. I couldn't hear what he said, but it made her blush, and she rolled her eyes. He touched her face gently, then kissed her. When he pulled away, he looked at her with such reverence that it almost hurt my chest. He loved her. He probably loved her more than I did, and more than I would ever understand.

And for the first time, that was just fine with me.


End file.
